User talk:Launchballer
Hi there! Welcome to Shadow Spy Net, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Launchballer 17:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) [[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) I see you found my wiki. Just read our rules and abide by them and you can help out here. I saw what you have been doing at SNN, so you might as well watch it or there's a banhammer coming your way here too.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 23:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and no message removal. I will warn the user that left the message that attacks you in any way, but don't erase it! If you do, I won't be able to warn the user that left it. Just watch your mouth... and your hands!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 23:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :If you're talking about the acrimony over at the SNN, I was moving all the crap over to where it should be.--Launchballer 06:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright no smart talk! I'm dead serious about this!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 23:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::I can appreciate that you are dead serious about this, so am I. I was moving the messages to the approprate section, where they should be.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 06:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Please leave the welcoming to admins. Thank you.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 00:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was just wasting some time.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 06:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::I believe I told you to read the rules!! You cursed on SLJ's talk page. I will give you one more chance, so you better take it wisely (correct this word if you want to, but don't erase the message!!)!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 01:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Bionicleboy3000, I'm not allowed to swear on his wiki. I don't know anyhting about that here.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 06:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Better read the rules like I told you to, if you want to avoid getting banned! ¿Coprende?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 19:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Also, it seems you underestimate exactly how serious I am about my rules. Read them and memorize them! And I will not ban you. Just watch it around here!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ↑Sorry for biting your head off up there, I actually like your work. How would you like rollback status? It's on the house. Just say so, and the status is yours.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 08:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, please.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 08:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) There, now you are rollback. Please place the "Rollbacks" category in your userpage. Congratulations (I've always wanted to say that for some reason)!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 08:17, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Done. Thank you so very much.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 08:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 08:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC) New blogs! We now have User Blogs! Just giving you a heads-up. Check my blog weekly, because I'm gonna update it once a week. Have a nice day.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 06:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :That's useful to know. I'll pop around whenever I can.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 06:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Let me bring your attention to my rulebook. The rule about the swearing says even if it's censored. Does that answer your question?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:01, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The system's there, Launch, you just have to work within it. And SLJ was just fine with this rule, FYI.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) In a word: no. I hate despise swearing to any degree, so I banned it through and through when I created this wiki.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, minor expletives like "darn", "shoot", and "drat" are allowed. Not that four-letter C word, as it is a curse word in some places.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Exqueeze me! Anyway, the "minced oaths" as you call them, are allowed, just not the curse words (including the mild ones).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' I will take care of your problem on SNN tomorrow night. I appologise for taking so long. I've been ''very busy.... 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 04:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I understand.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 07:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. It's no big deal. But thanks for telling me. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 16:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 17:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) so u are here too huh? so u are here too huh? ''GAME SAGE'' [[User:JohnnyLightning|'''Jonathan Smith]] (talk) (JohnnyLightning) hey everybody you sould join the bakugan wiki ..... AM I A ADMIN,BUREAUCRAT AND DO I HAVE A BAN HAMMER ----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 13:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Help?.! Hello,Launchballer I assume that you are smart enough to tell me why dont I have a Banhammer?(Noone is telling in a appropreiate way) I made the web very shadow like from around 20 articles.....no one accepts me -_-crying----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 09:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ... i change my mind keep everything and im not leaving this wiki, oh yeah and launch van u vote the polls on my user page at SNN.----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 16:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC)